


Panic

by Strawberrywaltz



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Claustrophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Set After Season Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrywaltz/pseuds/Strawberrywaltz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It felt as if a hand had ripped through One’s chest and grabbed ahold of his heart and squeezed. He couldn’t breathe. His lungs had collapsed under Three’s weight. One was trapped. Irrational panic washed through One as he started to struggle. He needed to be freed from the encompassing darkness. If he stayed there, unable to move, he would surely die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to my Beta Amber_Flicker!
> 
> Any mistakes are mine!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Don’t think I didn’t noticed that you’ve been giving me your share of the green bars.” Three snapped angrily as they walked along the crowded streets. They were docked on some substation to resupply. A substation without a decent bar, or so Three had adamantly and repeatedly complained. 

One was fairly certain he’d done something to piss Two off. It was the only logical explanation of why she had insisted One accompany Three to pick up some part for the Raza that Five needed. 

Ever since Six betrayed them, Five tended to stay back on the ship. The only time she ventured out was with Four, and Four had snuck off to do – ninja things. One rolled his eyes at his own thoughts. Apparently Three had rubbed off on him. Four had really been there for Five after the fall out. The two had a quiet bond – well, quiet on Four’s side. He was even teaching her how to fight. 

“I don’t see why that bothers you.” One sighed. “I don’t like the green ones, you do. It’s called being nice.” Of course that wasn’t completely true. The green bars were the only ones that tasted decent, but One could get by with the blue. 

“Yeah, well stop.” Three shot back. 

Ever since the Raza crew had managed to escape prison together, sans Six, things had been rocky. One barely spoke to Two, which in retrospect might be the reason why she was punishing him. It wasn’t just Two though, One barely spoke to anyone. There was nothing to say.

Having his crewmates believe that he was a traitor had been, unnervingly upsetting. One hated it. Two had turned against him without a second thought – or at least it felt like she had. One still wondered if Two would have pulled the trigger if Five hadn’t interrupted their standoff. The depressed part of One, which was a bigger part than One liked to believe, kind of wished she had.

Three, well, Three had never trusted One. It was easier, in a way, to forgive Three. Mostly because Three avoided him like the plague ever since the escape. It actually hurt more not talking to Three. One missed their banter. Any hope of becoming closer after the truth had been revealed had died. Three clearly was not interested in becoming One’s friend. 

One had thought about leaving the Raza, but there was nowhere else for him to go. Besides, they were sort of like a family – a screwed up family, but a family non-the-less. Somehow they would make it through. 

Even though One didn’t talk to his crewmates often, he was still trying to mend bridges. Being nice was part of that process. Apparently being nice didn’t work on everyone. 

“Why don’t you just tell Two to only buy the green ones?” One asked as they continued onward towards their destination. They had entered a more secluded section of the station. The crowds of people they had waded through before had no reason to venture in this area. All the legal shops were back in the main market. The two Raza men walked alone, with the exception of the occasional scurrying space rat. They made their way through abandoned warehouses filled with old shipping-containers and other pieces of space junk. 

A lot of the black market dealers liked to set up shop in sketchy spots like this. Apparently the lawmen of the station didn’t fancy their boots getting scuffed up and stayed out of the area. Or they honestly didn’t care what happened as long as it happened away from the main areas. 

Two hadn’t exactly picked this particular substation for it’s high quality of security. 

Three glared at One. “Who wants to eat the same thing every day? You really are an idiot, aren’t you?” 

One faltered and stopped. “Forget it.” One announced with hands raised in surrender. Three stopped a few paces away and looked back at One with a bored expression. One narrowed his eyes. “I’m done. You go get the damned part – I’m going back to the ship.” 

“Two said – ”

“I don’t give a damn what Two said.” One snapped back. “I’m over it. This. We can’t keep doing – ”

Suddenly Three launched himself at One, slapping his hand over One’s mouth and shoving him off balance and backwards. They backpedaled through an opening and One struggled. “Shut up.” Three hissed quietly and pressed his free hand’s finger to his lips. “Corso.” 

The name made One shudder. 

“Come out, come out, wherever you are.” An eerily familiar voice sang. 

Unfortunately, like most substations, this one had a weapons policy. Both One and Three had to leave their guns behind – and the knife in Three’s boot.

One’s back was pressed up against something hard, probably metal, but his eyes were focused on the open doorway over Three’s shoulder. They were sitting ducks.

Slowly Three removed his hand and grabbed One’s shoulders and shook. Their eyes met and One blinked. They needed a plan – they needed to hide. One tore his eyes away from Three and searched the area. Three tugged on One’s arm and pointed – there was an open container off to the side. One wasn’t sure what it had been used to transport, but it was about the right size for a human to lay down in. Two humans, if the Raza men were lucky. 

Three didn’t let go of One’s wrist as they slowly, quietly moved over to the metal box. Three pointed inside and One looked down, then back up at Three and shook his head. Three glared and pushed One towards the opening. One took in a sharp breath, swallowed down his fear and crawled inside the container. Three didn’t hesitate to crawl on top of him. 

Their bodies pressed together lengthwise, legs shifting and twisting uncomfortably. Three’s chest crushed over One’s and he couldn’t move. 

The extra weight was unwanted, but before One could voice his complaints they were consumed by oily darkness. It took a moment for One to realize that Three had rigged the container to close. 

In the far, distant corner of One’s mind where reason slept, One knew Three had made the right choice in concealing their presence. 

One couldn’t focus on logic.

It felt as if a hand had ripped through One’s chest and grabbed ahold of his heart and squeezed. He couldn’t breathe. His lungs had collapsed under Three’s weight. One was trapped. Irrational panic washed through One as he started to struggle. He needed to be freed from the encompassing darkness. If he stayed there, unable to move, he would surely die. 

“What the hell?” Three said. “Stop moving – are you – shaking?” 

“Get off!” One managed through panting breathes. “Need – out – can’t, breathe – ” Hot tears burned behind One’s eyes as he was held solidly in place. Cold sweat broke out over his body as the panic swallowed him whole. 

“One!” Three rasped, cool breath brushed over One’s cheek, Three’s fingers worked their way through the dark until they were cupped around One’s face. “Shush, you’re fine. You’re okay.” Three’s soft voice bled into the bleak darkness. “Calm down, breathe, damn it – don’t you dare pass out.” 

“Can’t – ” One squeezed out through his tight throat. 

“You can.” Three shot back. “Breathe with me.” One heard and felt the other man inhale deeply, his body pushing down against One’s as it inflated with air. The exhale came slow, the sound of rushing air made One tremble. 

After Three’s third deep breath, One struggled to imitate the action. His head hurt, he felt dizzy even though he couldn’t see the world spinning. He whimpered, but managed to breathe in longer, more structured pants. 

“Tell me something,” Three whispered when One was no longer in danger of hyperventilating. “Anything, just focus on something else.” 

“Won’t – he hear?” One murmured thickly, still on the tipping edge of panic. 

“We’re in a sealed metal box, he’ll only hear us if we start knocking around.” Three reassured. One took a few more shaky breaths. He tried to focus on the hands gently caressing his face. Three’s thumb as it brushed softly back and forth over tear-tracked skin. 

“Don’t know what to say.” One sobbed. 

“Um, how about you finally give me that speech I’ve been avoiding.” Three suggested weakly. “We might as well get it over with. Since I’m your captive audience, and all.” 

“Speech?” One was confused. His chest hurt, his head throbbed and he still was struggling to hold back the panic. “What speech?” 

“You know, the one where you tell me how much of an asshole I am.” Three said, his voice light despite the situation or the subject matter. “You know, about me thinking you were the traitor. Tell me I was wrong. Say that you hate me.” 

“I don’t have a speech.” One told him. His body felt detached. 

“Hey!” Three whispered louder. “Did you faint?” 

“No.” One ghosted back, so softly he wasn’t certain Three heard him over the pounding of One’s heartbeat. “No.” He repeated louder. “Just, feel weird.” 

“That would be because of the panic attack.” Three sighed. “You okay?”

One took a second before he answered. “No.” He admitted. “Feel kind of sick.” 

“Also because of the panic attack.” Three mumbled. “You better not puke or I’m going to kick the living shit out of you.” 

“I don’t hate you.” One breathed, ignoring Three’s abrasive words. Silence followed. Irrational fear reared its head and One’s heart started to race once more. One forgot how to breathe. His hands tried to move up to his throat to loosen anything that might be wrapped around it, but were hindered by Three’s solid presence over his body. Feeling helpless, One gasped for air. 

“Hey!” Three tried to cut through the second round of panic. “You’re fine, One, you’re okay.” Three chanted as one of his hands slipped back behind One’s neck and started to massage tense muscles gently. His other hand remained on One’s cheek, gently brushing fingertips over cold skin. “You’re fine. Just breathe.” 

When the wave ended, One felt spent. “Sorry.” He said tiredly. 

“Sorry for what?” Three grouched. “Saying you don’t hate me when you clearly do?” 

“I don’t.” One argued. “You hate me.” 

Though One couldn’t see it, he pictured Three frowning down at him. “You have every right to hate me. I was so sure it had been you. I turned Two against you, now you and her barely talk.” 

“It – happened.” One inhaled sharply. “It’s over. Done.” He managed to shrug a shoulder awkwardly in the tight space. “Don’t hate you.” 

“You should.” Three whispered. “I kind of hate me.” 

One felt the tension in his body shift a bit. “Don’t.” One trembled. 

“Why not? I was wrong – dead wrong.” Three hissed. “Six played us all – and now you’re being all nice to me and, I don’t deserve it.” 

“I was – wrong too.” One pointed out. “I don’t – hate you. Get over it.” 

Three huffed out what sounded like a dying laugh. “You are an idiot.” 

“Maybe.” One agreed. 

An awkward silence fell over them and the panic started to sink its teeth into One once more. 

“I’m still here.” Three broke through the wave before it could hit One completely. “You’re still okay.” 

“Okay.” One wheezed. “I think – I might be Claustrophobic.” 

“No shit.” Three laughed lightly. “Next time I’ll keep that in mind when we need to hide from a crazy psychopath.” 

“Sorry.” One whispered again. 

“Stop apologizing.” Three said and shifted his body. One hissed in return as Three’s kneecap dug into his hip. “Whoops.” Three mumbled and shifted the other way, accidently knocking his back against the top of their box. 

“Three.” One winced at the sound. 

“Shit.” Three rasped and they both held their breath, waiting to be discovered. 

“We should tell the others.” One breathed after a moment had passed and nothing had happened. 

“Did that.” Three mumbled back. “You were kind of out of it at the time. Two and Four are on their way.” 

“Oh.” One hesitated. “Okay.” 

“How do you not hate me?” Three asked quietly. 

One paused, allowing his body to relax a little more under Three’s gentle touches. “I guess I love you too much to hate you.” The truth slipped out before One could sensor it. One sucked in a harsh breath, but before he could take back the words, Three’s lips crushed down against his. 

They melted into the kiss. All fear and panic vanished within One’s soul as he relaxed into Three’s embrace. The light tug of a tooth against his lower lip and the sharp poke of Three’s stubble felt perfect in that one glorious, messy moment. 

Blinding light flooded over the two men. The kissing, regrettably, stopped and Three jumped out of the box to attack the enemy. 

“Stand down!” Two commanded as she stepped back and out of the way as Three’s foot got caught in One’s legs and he fell quite spectacularly out of the box and onto the dust covered ground. 

One coughed, Three’s elbow had stabbed into One’s lung during his flying leap. Weakly he pulled himself up into a sitting position and then crawled out of the box and onto the ground next to Three. 

“There’s no sign of Corso.” Four reported as the two men recovered. 

Two remained quiet as she studied them. Three looked up at her and then over at One who stared back cautiously. 

“We should get out of here,” Three announced and stood. He reached down to One who looked up at him silently. A hand was offered and One graciously accepted it. Once they were both on their feet Three. “Before he gets back.” 

One searched Three’s face for regret, but found none. There was something hidden in Three’s blue eyes – fear? One blinked and then relaxed. 

Fear they could handle, panic could be conquered – together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
